How to Make a Killing
by satans assistant
Summary: DISCONTINUED Oct 12 2015 Peridot is used to doing 'missions' for various people that usually involve her killing someone. However on her next mission, possibly her biggest ones yet, she finds it hard to pull the trigger after getting to know her target. Will she be able to kill them, or ultimately sacrifice herself? / Human!AU / Jaspidot


**A/N: my first time trying to do anything jaspidot related so bear with me. Human!AU Trying as hard as I can to keep this IC but if you notice something that's out of character don't be afraid to point it out for me! Thank you c:  
**

* * *

Peridot walked into the hotel building, checking in and taking the elevator up to the room she was told to go to. This would be her 15th mission, and probably easy like the others.

As she walked up to the door she could already smell the scent of tobacco, and tried hard not to throw up then and there. She waited a few minutes after giving a forceful knock on the door before someone opened it for her. Nodding, she walked inside and sneered, trying to resist the urge to start coughing from the dense smoke. She walked over to where her new 'boss' was, sitting in one of the empty chairs.

"Well? You called me up, what do I have to do?" She asked plainly, wanted to get whatever it was over with. She couldn't stand the atmosphere in this room - the sooner she was told what to do the sooner she could leave and get on with it.

"Recently Homeworld Co. hasn't been cooperating with our friends at Silvertone. The big boss there - she's looking for a new business partner. We want you to apply for the job and get it by any means necessary. Gain her trust, and once she trusts you alone in her office get all the information you can and kill her. You know how to make it look like an accident, right? That's what I was told."

Peridot sighed and pursed her lips in thought. She didn't want to do anything that would take longer than a few days, but this was paying good.

"Whatever. I have no choice, right?" He nodded at her,  
"Don't mess this up."  
"Shut up. I know how to do my job."

* * *

"Ms. Jasper, you have a meeting at 1. Don't forget like last time," a voice came out from the speaker phone on Jasper's desk,  
"Yeah, yeah - I get it, I'm not gonna miss this one. Tell those shitheads that work in accounting to stop fuckin' up with these papers - three times I've gotten the same ones. If i get the wrong papers again someone is loosing their job."  
"Yes, of course."  
"Good." She turned off the speaker phone and stretched, letting out a sigh. Today she was seeing more possible business partners - and she hoped that at least one would meet her expectations. She needed one now, because apparently the people that already worked for her weren't reliable enough. Even though she didn't want to admit it, it did feel kind of empty in her office. It would be nice to have someone else there, as long as they weren't a complete _idiot_ and could actually do their job, of course.

She sat down at her desk and started to go through paperwork like she did everyday. Running a company was hard work, especially on_ pretty much_ her own. The whole thing gave her a massive headache, and even if she wanted to leave she couldn't. At least she had the ability to somewhat make her own hours.

In the midst of her paperwork she didn't notice the knocking on her door until a few minutes later.  
"Come in," she growled lowly. Now was not the time - she hated being interrupted while doing work.

"Ms. Jasper, I know you aren't reviewing any new possible partners but someone came here already and I thought that, well, I might as well ask you if you have the time now."  
"Lapis, what have I -" She bit her tongue and sighed, "Whatever - send them in." Jasper wasn't in the mood at all, but she might as well get it over with, right? After all, this should be quick - none of the people who showed up before were good enough, and this person would likely be the same.

She watched as Lapis left and then returned with someone - a rather small and slim woman who wore a round glasses and had a rather _intimidating_ look to her. If anything, Jasper was intrigued by this new face.  
She motioned over to the chairs in front of her desk. She sat down,  
"I'm Peridot, I heard you were looking for a possible business partner?" She had a briefcase with her which she popped open, pulling out a bunch of forged documents that she hoped would pass by as the real thing. Handing them to Jasper, she chewed on her bottom lip. The woman in front of her couldn't be an idiot - she would figure her out, wouldn't she? However, she did seem to look more brawn than brains, so maybe she was in the clear. She tried to not look suspicious of anything, taking a deep breath, hoping it would look like she was just nervous over 'landing the job'. Her boss wasn't lying when he said she was _big_. One punch from her could probably send someone in the hospital – she'd have to keep this in mind.

Jasper looked over the papers, but was paying more attention to the woman sitting across from her than what was in her hands. Peridot was rather _attractive, _she had to admit_. _Who cared about these papers anyway, or what abilities she had? Of course – she couldn't just brush them off entirely. She skimmed through, humming slightly before handing them back,

"Very impressive, but I'd like to hear about all of this from _you_ and not these papers. Makes things more convincing, right?" She smiled slightly, coming off more intimidating than anything else. Peridot licked her lips before speaking,  
"I'm very technologically advanced, and I can type up to 80 words per minute without making more than a couple of mistakes _if any,_" at least this gave her a chance to brag about her computer skills, "I can come to work on time if not early. I am free to work long hours, even overnight with no pay, and I can carry out responsibilities well. As you might have seen on my papers, I come from some other high ranking companies, such as Everlast Co and Zapdrill, places where I _chose_ to leave. As your business partner, I'll do anything from paperwork to getting things for you like coffee. I can assure you that I am 10 times _better_ than anyone else who is going to come in here today, seeing as I'm sure none of them have my technology skills or dedication to work."

To tell the truth, Jasper barley paid attention to what she was saying. Maybe she was acting on pure impulse (which wasn't abnormal for her), but she knew she wanted this person as her business partner, if even just for a little bit. She held her hand out to her and Peridot hesitantly took it,  
"Welcome to Homeworld co."


End file.
